Perfect Scene
by Fubin-Sama
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vu un Gilbert qui danse et chante sur une musique débile, en caleçon, sur un lit à moitié fait ? Non ? . . . Maintenant, oui.


Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un nouvel OS~ Il faut que vous écoutiez avant/pendant la lecture "Perfect Scene" de Mercy Mercedes, car cet OS est basé sur ce... Truc xD Ouais, j'appelle pas ça "musique" mais "truc" xD

D'ailleurs, ce truc reste TROP en tête ! C'est horrible/épique xD . . . J'aime ce truc, en fait xD C'est bizarre.

Ps : En parlant de "Bizarre", cet OS l'est. Surtout sur la fin x) Il est nul, je pense, aussi, mais je le poste quand même xD

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, ça se saurait, si c'était d'une fille de 14 ans xD  
Pairing : Germancest.  
Rating : K+ pour la fin PLEINE de sous entendu. (ça ira, du K+ ? Vous me dites, si je dois changer, hein ? XD)

* * *

Gilbert était en train de faire son lit, dont il avait lavé les draps peu avant, tout en écoutant de la musique. Il dansait, d'ailleurs, en même temps que de faire son lit, ce qui rendait la tache plus longue. Enfin, plus exactement, il dansait et chantait. Et, pour une fois, Ludwig ne disait rien, ayant marre de lui crier après.

L'albinos écoutait –en boucle- une chanson nommée « The Perfect Scene » de Mercy Mercedes. Il dansait dessus comme un idiot et chantait relativement mal.

La plupart du temps, au lieu de faire le tour du lit pour mettre les draps correctement, il passait sur son lit, s'arrêtait dessus pour danser et chanter un peu, puis descendait pour continuer sa tache première.

« I think of you and it's alright~ »

Gilbert était relativement à font dans sa chanson. De plus, il pensait à son frère et lui, avec cette chanson. Pour plusieurs choses. Comme par exemple, « Perfect Scene », scène parfaite, juste eux, ensemble. Rien que ça, c'était la plus parfaite des scènes –déjà qu'il était dedans !-.

« We just fall in love again~ »

Ludwig passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit son frère, au travers de la porte ouvert, danser et chanter sur son lit à moitié fait. Sachant en plus qu'il était en caleçon, la scène était assez intéressante. Et drôle, suivant le point de vue.

« All in all it's the perfect scene, and there's not anywhere that I would rather be~ »

Pour microphone, Gilbert se servait d'une bouteille vide. Ludwig eut peur pour le lit, mais ne dit rien, même si son frère sautait comme un idiot dessus. Ludwig soupira.

« It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time~ »

Mais finalement, l'air blasé de Ludwig se transforma en sourire. Il trouvait son frère plutôt mignon, à danser comme ça. Gilbert ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

« And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away~ »

La musique était bientôt finie. Gilbert sauta par terre, pointant la porte de son doigt, ne sachant pas que son frère était là –il avait ses yeux fermés- et finit :

« Don't turn awayyyyy~ Don't tuuuuurn awaaaaaa- LUD ! »

La fin de sa phrase, si on peut appeler ça comme tel, fut dite dans un cri très viril. En effet, l'albinos avait ouvert les yeux et avait vu son frère, en face de lui. Celui-ci avait toujours un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Ludwig applaudit.

« Bravo et merci pour ce concert, Gilbert.

- Je sais, désolé, je t'embête, et tu venais me dire de me taire. L'AWESOME Moi s-

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu sais ? »

Gilbert ne répondit pas. Certes, il faisait l'idiot très souvent, et certes, quand il était bourré, il faisait parfois ce genre de choses, mais là, il n'était pas bourré. Et il était en caleçon. Et la musique n'était pas… Des plus recherchées, on va dire.

« C'était mignon, la façon dont tu dansais, dit Ludwig en passant son chemin. »

Gilbert avait remarqué un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. La danse lui plaisait ? Un sourire énorme prit place sur le visage de l'albinos. Un énorme sourire plein de sous-entendu. Il suivit son frère et, en passant devant la chambre du blond, l'attrapa. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, possédant toujours ce sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Alors ? Comment était ma nullité ? XD

Et NON, ça sent pas le vécu ! *rougit* . . . C'pas comme si je dansais sur mon lit... /personnenem'avuMOI/

Alors, non, Cap'tain Sun, c'est pas celui-là ou il devait y avoir un Lemon. Mais je posterais sûrement le Lemon aujourd'hui x)

Bref, Review, si j'ose en demander pour ce truc x)


End file.
